Hunter Saiyan
by BloodySS2God
Summary: Our demi-saiyan hero is now a Multiverse Traveler for Lord Beerus. After traveling to multiple worlds, he now(looking like a 14 year old) lands in the HunterXhunter Universe. This is the story of his journey across the world of hunters! A DBZ and HunterXHunter Crossover.


**Hunter Saiyan**

 **This is an idea I got while watching the HunterXHunter Series again. So I had to try it. But I'm not too sure if I'll continue this or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither HunterxHunter nor DBZ**

 **Chapter 1:**

Xerora was a small island town, famous for its annual carnivals. People from around the world flocked to this town for its carnival once a year. The biggest attraction of this carnival?

Food.

Yep. This island town's carnival was known for being the gathering of all the top chefs in the world. These chefs would then cook various dishes. Some known and some brand new originals.

Naturally a gathering of such high level chefs gains a lot of attention from food maniacs all over the world. High Profile elites that were also food fanatics, Royal Food Tasters, Gourmet Hunters and many more. Of course this also garners attention of thieves and criminal organizations who want to rob these high class people.

This whole carnival lasts only for 3 days so it's quite a sought after event. But it's the finale that gets the most attention.

On the last day of the carnival, a battle tournament is held. The winner of the tournament not only gets a huge amount of cash, but also free passes to eat all you can in ANY high class restaurant across the globe for a year.

So not only do you get rich, you also get to eat high class food for an entire year for free! And even if you don't want eat all that food for some reason you can sell those passes for millions! Talk about easy money!

But of course nothing is that simple. Since the price of the tournament is so amazing, there are strict rules and restrictions to make it more difficult to win.

No weapons whatsoever will be allowed. Any challenger seen with a weapon will be disqualified and thrown off the island right away. Winner of a fight will be decided by knockout or if a challenger remains down till the count of ten. Also fights will only be done using physical force, i.e., no secret supernatural powers or any other bullshit like that. Only your fighting skills are allowed in this tournament.

This is to prevent Nen users across the world from gaining an unfair advantage. Yeah, that upset a LOT of people.

But of course a question arises from this...

What if the Nen powers are used in a way that no one notices them? Then what?

The answer to that is simple. It isn't like the Nen users wouldn't use their powers. No, it was just that they COULDN'T use their powers here.

This was so because of an extremely high level barrier around the island that prevents anyone from using Nen inside. Period. Nen users were cut off from Nen altogether while at the island, reducing their physical capabilities as well because the barriers also nullifies any physical boosts that Nen gifted them.

* * *

Anyways, back to the main story.

"All righty folks! Welcome to the final round of the Xerora Food Fiesta Battle Tournament! After a long series of fights all day, the moment has finally arrived! This fight will decide the winner, the one who takes it all tonight!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd roared in excitement. They were currently in a stadium made specifically for this tournament. The stadium was made on a mountain that was flat at the very top. The crowd's roaring could be heard clearly in the silent night.

"Now let's introduce our first finalist. She has won this tournament for the last two years and is currently looking for a hat trick! She is none other than Miss Machi, the Stoic Beauty!" The announcer introduced the first finalist.

Machi arrived at the battle ring with a bored look. Today's fights so far were easy. Just like the last two times, she made it to the finals easily. A couple of hits and all her opponents were down.

Tch pansies.

"And now on to our second finalist! This young man here is a first timer. But even though he is new to this tournament, he definitely isn't new to combat. He took down every one of his opponents in a single hit! That's right folks you heard correct! He utterly demolished his competition so far, but can he triumph over our reigning champion? Can he be the one to stop Miss Machi's winning streak? Without further ado my friends, I introduce Saiyaman!"

The crowd roared once again. A few were skeptical over the disguise but they shrugged. It was clear that the person wanted to keep his identity a secret.

Saiyaman calmly walked towards the ring. He was wearing a grayish hooded sleeveless jacket with the hood over his head, effectively covering it. His hands were covered in bandages that ran up to his elbow (sort of like Rock Lee from Naruto). He also had blue track pants and white sneakers.

"Aaaaaannnnddddd without any further ado let the fight BEGIN!"

Machi frowned as she took her stance and watched her opponent.

Her opponent was clearly a young boy. Probably around 10 to 12 years in age. He surely must be incredibly skilled to make it to the finals and defeating all his opponents with one hit knock outs. Yet here he was. Standing in front of her almost without any stance. He simply stood with his arms by his side. As if he wasn't ready to fight at all.

Of course that would have been an amateur's observation who would have simply assumed that Saiyaman did not have a stance and attack him head on.

But Machi was not an amateur. She was an experienced fighter and was far above any amateurish decisions.

She took her own stance and frowned deeply. Her opponent's stance was flawless. She couldn't find a fault in his stance whatsoever. She sweated a bit. This fight was not going to be easy. But she would still give her all. Seeing that Saiyaman was not gonna make the first move, she decided to start things off herself. Might as well initiate the fight than let the nerves build up.

She dashed forward and raised her right fist. Her plan? Simple. If she couldn't _find_ an opening, she would _create_ it. She got closer and swung her fist at his covered face. She expected him to dodge. She even expected him to stop her punch. But he didn't.

No he simply deflected her fist effortlessly at the last moment. The sudden maneuver surprised her and she loosened her guard, _just_ for a moment.

But that one moment was enough.

Machi grunted in pain as Saiyaman punched her in the gut. That punch was much more powerful than she thought it would be. She hopped back to gain some distance and rubbed her stomach, trying to soothe the ache.

"What A start! Miss Machi's opening strike was rendered useless as Saiyaman effortlessly counters it. This young man is getting more intriguing every second!" the announcer… well… announced in excitement.

Machi and Saiyaman stood at their places, sizing each other up. Then suddenly both of them sprang forward and met halfway. They both traded blows with each other at high speed. The announcer and the audience could barely follow them!

"Incredible! Both of them are trading blows at such high speed that I can't even follow their movements! What a close fight!"

Machi frowned as she heard the announcer.

' _A close fight?! Is this announcer blind or what? This fight is nowhere NEAR close!'_ She thought.

Indeed the fight was pretty much one sided. Machi was struggling to keep up with Saiyaman who was effortlessly brushing off her attacks. He looked like he hadn't even warmed up! She felt like no matter what she tried, he was always one step ahead of her. She felt powerless against him and she hated it.

"Ha!" Their forearms collided and they then stepped back for a breather. Even though it looked like Machi was the one who needed it.

After regaining her breath, Machi rushed forward and cocked her fist back. Saiyaman just stood there, waiting for her attack. Machi punched viciously but in vain. Saiyaman simply tilted his head and let the fist pass.

Machi frowned and unleashed a series of fast punches at him. But her efforts were unfruitful. None her attacks landed as Saiyaman dodged them without any real effort. Seeing that her assault had failed miserably, Machi jumped back and made some distance between them.

"Oh my! Suddenly this match has become completely one-sided as Saiyaman easily brushes off Miss Machi's attacks! No matter what she does she just cannot land a hit! What will the reigning champ do now?" The announcer exclaimed loudly. This fight was so awesome! He and the audience couldn't help but be entranced by the ongoing match.

Machi analyzed her current situation. _'He is stronger than me. His speed surpasses mine. His reflexes are amazing as well. I hate to admit it but is seems that I'm completely outclassed by him in every single way.'_

Suddenly she dropped her stance and stood up straight. She had made her decision. Fighting Saiyaman anymore would be pointless as she was limited to half her capabilities without her Nen.

"I forfeit"

 **And that's the end of the chapter. This was just a random that popped up in my head that I just HAD to write.**

 ****Also the Xerora island and its activities was something I made up. I thought that a tournament with food as price would be perfect for a saiyan :P**

 **I'm not too sure about continuing it though. I may or may not, that's still undecided.**

 **Anyways don't forget to review and share your opinions with me :)**


End file.
